


Amity Park's Exorcist

by Allenxedward



Category: D.Gray-man, Danny Phantom
Genre: Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenxedward/pseuds/Allenxedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amity Park's City Council members have decided that the ghost are getting out of hand and need to be dealt with. So they hire Allen, Lavi, and Kanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amity Park's Exorcist

"Komui?" Allen popped his head into Komui's office seeing Kanda and Lavi already seated on the couch. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, come in Allen. Take a seat." Komui motioned to come in.

Allen sat between the two exorcists.

"You are assembled here, because we have much reason to believe that we've located innocence in a city called Amity Park."

"Amity Park, what type of name is that?" Kanda grumbled.

"Ignoring Kanda's statement… people have reported ghosts running around town. They could actually be ghosts and there is no innocence at all or there could be innocence with a town infested with Akuma. Your mission is to go retrieve the innocence and slay the Akuma. Understood?"

###

"Allen… Allen…," Lavi knocked on the exorcist's door. "Allen…"

A shirtless teenage boy with messy white hair opened the door. "What the **** are you doing? It's 2:30 in the morning!"

"Hurry up, get dressed. Are you packed?" Lavi ran past Allen and grabbed his suitcase.

"What's happening?" Allen mumbled still asleep.

"Komui got us plane tickets for America, but the only one running today leaves at four."

"In the morning?"

"Duhh!"

"I gotta go get Kanda up. Hurry!" Lavi ran out of the room.

Allen threw on a shirt and his exorcist uniform. He packed his suitcase throwing in a few pairs of outfits.

"WHAT THE **** ARE YOU ******* DOING AT THIS TIME OF HOUR, YOU *******?" A voice yelled from down the hall.

###

Lavi and Allen, with the very unhappy, sleep deprived, sadist Kanda, carried their luggage to the dining room and got breakfast. A finder then drove them to the airport.

"I hate air travel," Kanda grumbled as he set Mugen with his luggage. A security guard had told him he wasn't allowed to bring it on the plane.

"Please remove all metal and set it in these containers." A guard handed each exorcist a bucket. They had on the 2nd exorcist uniform with their own accessories. They all took off their jacket, boots, earring (or in Lavi's case earrings), weapons (Lavi's hammer), and gloves.

"Now boarding flight 180 to America," a voice announced on the intercom.

"I don't feel comfortable with this." Lavi hesitated.

"You watch too many horror movies." Allen pushed Lavi to the loading dock.

###

"I'm sore…" Allen moaned as he stretched. "Where did Lavi go?"

Kanda shrugged and focused on removing all the stickers that the baggage people placed all over Mugen.

Lavi had called a taxi and the driver drove the weird looking teens to Amity Park's town hall.

The group walked in and followed a receptionist to a room full of the city's important council members awaiting the exorcists' arrival.

"Hello!" The mayor ran up and vigorously shook all their hands. "We are pleased to have you. I do have to say though I wasn't expecting children."

"Believe me sir." Lavi smiled. "We may be young, but were pretty good at what we do."

"I have no doubt of that!"

The group of exorcists introduced themselves with the council members introducing themselves too, they then told the council that the "ghosts" might be Akuma and that they are searching for innocence.

"So if ya see any…" Lavi was interrupted by the slamming of doors.

A man in an orange jumpsuit followed by a skinny woman in a light blue jumpsuit walked in. "What's this I hear of hiring exorcists? We, ghost hunters, have got this all handled. We don't need an old man with a crucifix and a bible."

"It's okay hunny, I got this." She soothed. "We, ghost hunters, have got this all handled. We don't need an old man with a crucifix and a bible!" The woman shouted.

"Nicely handled," The man smiled.

"Thank you, sweetie." The wife smiled.

"To late now, the exorcists have already arrived. They are here." A council member responded.

"What? Where?" The man scanned the room.

"These," The mayor laid his hand on Kanda's shoulder, "are the exorcists."

"What? But their young boys!"

"Jack!" The woman scolded. "There is obviously a cute girl with them."

"Sorry Maddie… your right!"

Kanda reached for Mugen.

"No!" Allen and Lavi jumped to Kanda's sword drawing hand.

"Where will you stay tonight?" A council member asked.

"What type of question is that?" Jack cut in. "They'll be stayin' with us!"

"Why… that's a wonderful idea." Maddie added. "I'll be able to try that new recipe I got the other day."

"And I can pick their brains about ghosts."

"But we were just going to rent a hotel room."

"Nonsense… you're comin' with us," Jack grabbed their suitcases and walked out of the room followed by Maddie.

"What do we do now?" Allen asked.

"… I think that we're supposed to follow our luggage." Lavi guessed.

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS IF YOU WANT MORE FANFICTION MATERIAL!!!!!!!
> 
> If you want more fanfiction material, I am going to hold a weekly drawing and the winner gets to pick each week what they want and I will do 1 of 3 things:  
> 1\. Write a chapter of a preexisting fanfiction  
> 2\. Add a chapter to a fanfiction that is either finished or discontinued  
> 3\. Work with you to write a new fanfiction or one-shot per request.
> 
> The rules are simple, if you help me I will help you. I really want to become an author and I need help building a fanbase. I love writing and want to turn it into a career, but I need help! My first book is Familiar which is about the familiar of a wizard and him adjusting to his new life. My new book that is coming out in the next 2-3 months is called Subject Zero which is about how the zombie apocalypse began with patient zero. Below is a list of things you can do which will get your name in the drawing. I will not empty out the drawing bowl, so if your name is not called that week, you will remain within the bowl for future drawings, thus maintaining your chances of being called. Here are your ways you can get in for the drawing:
> 
> 1\. Buying a print copy of Familiar = 5 Tickets  
> Charmedsewingcrafts Etsy Page - look for Familiar: www.etsy.com/shop/Charmedsewingcrafts  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 2\. Buying a digital copy of Familiar = 3 Tickets  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 3\. Advertise= 1 Ticket  
> Advertising is a broad category, it can be anything from a post recommending the book (Such as on Tumblr or facebook), a review (Etsy, Amazon, any review place), a posted piece of fanart or fanfiction, a mention in a video on youtube, anything! Just #Familiarseries when you post on social media sites. You can get 1 advertising ticket per week so there are many chances to rack up on tickets.
> 
> The drawing will be held every Sunday and the first drawing will take place June 12, 2016. To claim your tickets message me after you buy a copy of Familiar which a screenshot of the receipt or send me the link of your advertising post. In the message please give me a name (fanfiction alias, actual name, tumblr user alias, anything) and the preferred way to contact you. I will send you a confirmation message to let you know that your tickets are going into the drawing.  
> Please make sure that I can message you back! I understand that some of you may not check your emails, if you want to message me your cell phone number so I can text you the confirmation, I will.  
> If I draw your name, I will message you back using your preferred contact and congratulate you and we will discuss what you would like, but if I can not get in contact with you for 2 days (on tuesday) I will still post a chapter of something but it will be my pick. The piece of fanfiction you have chosen will be posted on Friday of that week.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my works. I would very much like to get Familiar up and out into the world and this would really help me out. At the same time, I want to thank my readers who have been with me since the beginning. Thank you guys and I always love hearing from you. Please help me out here and I would love to get some messages in my email and start writing for some people.  
> Message me if you have any questions, but as of now, the drawing has begun. Who will get it this week? ;D
> 
> My email is: allenxedward@gmail.com


End file.
